


THE RUN AWAY  FIANCEE

by sofiajade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Necking and peting, Romance, Romance Comedy, shooting incident, some smut, spices of life, vulgar words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiajade/pseuds/sofiajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unforseen bankruptcy occur into their company, Kuroko has to fulfill his obligation. He has to marry the son of the president of the most popular and powerful company, The Akashi Empire.</p><p>Its an honor to be betrothed for someone as powerful as them, what's bothering him is that they are both male. And in fact, the other male is his former captain of basketball when they were in junior high.</p><p>He doesn't want both of them to be humiliated. So he hid himself and run away.</p><p>But something he didn't know is that Akashi was spying him since they were bethrothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transgender

**Author's Note:**

> I did not abandon The Shadow, its still ongoing. So please, take care of me again.
> 
> Thank you!..
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I ain't own something that I only borrowed.

_Who could she possibly be?_

 

Ignoring speculations beneath her, Tachibana Tetsie pass by the door of the restaurant and with such uptight dignity, she waited for the waiter/waitress to come in her table.

 

Bowed, the waiter twitched his cheeks as  he asked her, " _Your usual order, miss Tachibana?"_

 

The intense of whispers was heard in dozens of itchy mouth from the surroundings.

 

_Probably a wealthy noble from other country?_

 

_Or perhaps a widow?_

 

Tetsie wants to laugh so loud.  _Really....._

 

_"Thank you, Hanamiya-san. You are very kind." she answered him in gracious smile._

 

_"You are very much welcome, Mademoiselle."_

 

_"But dont spoil me, I might become needy of your service."  she replied in a sense of drama._

 

_"For an important customer like you, we expected more something of that."_

 

_"Ha ha ha, believe me. Im not actually of someone you should serve with more importance." she daintly laughed._

 

Whispers around were still continued but she ignored it completely.

 

_"Here, this is for your genuine kindness. I won't allow it to be unacknowledge." she gave him some coins into his hands as an exchange of gratitude._

 

_"Your presence here in our restaurant as a regular customer is very much appreciated, Miss Tachibana. You dont have to give me this," his words are intangent off his hand for the coin she gave was slipped carefully to his pocket._

 

_"Enough, I'm going to sit now." she said._

 

Albeit, she walk with her knee length skirt with much satisfying rustle as she passed through the red cotton-draped tables. Heads around swivelled her way as expected.

 

Noises are still in the air.

 

But none of these people would know the truth.

 

Hanamiya pulled a chair for her, she seated and  place her black drawstring coach bag in the side cellar of the chair.  _"Thanks,"_

 

Hanamiya poured a fragrant chrysantemum juice to her glass and place the white table napkin in her lap. Followed by her choice of soup, then the main dish.  She ate all the food she ordered, since she was young, she was thought not to throw any food which are still good.

 

When she finished her food, Hanamiya returned near to her. A comprehensive gaze from him took in her delightfulness, and in a second he whispered to her ears.

 

_"You have an admirer, a handsome man."_

 

_"Ha ha ha, don't jest around with me. I know you want me to praise the food. And you got what you want, the food are very tasty."_

 

_"I'm not. Just look around when im gone, he is near the counter, the man in faded blue torn jeans and a faint tangerine colored signatured shirt." he murmured. "He actually asked me to let him seat in a place where he could see you clearly."_

 

_"Thank you, Hanamiya-san." she said in a very polite manner but never will she glance at the counter. She might not know, Hanamiya-san was just kidding her._

 

She burped a bit soundly, she closed her eyes to hide such embarassment. But the moment she open her eyes again, a set of an icy black orbs was watching her.

 

Hastily, she looked away that made her giddy for a second. She did not speculate that.

 

_He is looking at me..._

 

_He looks like a virile man. The way he looks at me, so intense it gives me shiver down to my spine._

 

Controlling the unstability of her fingers, she grasped the table napkin and pretending to wiped her lips. Even so, she has the urged to glance. Now, the man is purposedly looking at her and wink followed by a one-sided smile.

 

She shivered, felt fear of the man. She is not a coward but she is definitely not so brave in facing some troubles. Because of their life status, she was cared tenderly by the people around their house including her friends. But now that she's alone, there was no one to help her but only herself to depend to.

 

_"Miss Tachibana?"_

 

_"Ah, I'm finished so I will go now to my place." she stand and headed towards the door without looking back._

 

Hanamiya was left scratching his forehead, wondering what had happen to her. The people around was still as noisy they can be as they stared st her back. She hurriedly walk as if someone was chasing her, down to the small pathway to her apartment room.

 

Trembling hands she bring out her key, fit in the keyhole and turned in. The door opened and she go inside, slammed the door in shock. She leaned against the door, panting and grasping her breath.

 

She hoped wrong, that the man did not chased after her. She double-lock the door and retire herself onto the bed. Feeling afraid, her faced was so hot it could burn. With her pounding heart, she groped her shoulder trying to bring down her bag.

 

_Crap._

 

She forgot her bag in the restaurant. She could not possibly abandon it for it contains all her important belongings in there. She would have go and take her bag back. How arrogant of her to just leave the place when she is about to lost her hope. Eventhough she have still money in her travelling bag, enough for a year living, still her cellphone, creditcards, and important i.d's are all there...yet....yet....

 

A light knock on the door disturbed her senses.

 

"W-who's there?" she asked in a strangled sound.

 

"It's me, Hanamiya, Miss Tachibana."

 

"W-what is it?"

 

"I have bring your bag, you forgot it in the restaurant."

 

"Ugh, yes. Wait a moment please,"

 

She stand, fix her crampled skirt then open the door.

 

"Thank you for bringing up my bag, I am so sorry for my inconvinient." she raised her hand to get back the bag from Hanamiya-san but another hand had stop hers.

 

At the back of Hanamiya was the man near the counter, he get the bag from him. No words were coming out from them, Hanamiya left after a bow of respect.

 

The man offered her the bag. With a soft spoken but dangerous voice, the man smirked and said.

 

"How long do you think you could escape me, Tetsuya?"

 

 

_______________________________________________


	2. Abs and Muscles, Canon and Balls

 

_Huh, this man....he knows the real me! Uwaaah,no way, no way, NO FRICKIN' WAY!_

 

Kuroko tried to close the door but the man's feet was struck in between. Instead the man push until the door was completely open.

 

He cried Hanamiya's name.  _"Hanamiya-san!"_

 

 _"No, my dear Kuroko. No one would listen to you now,"_ again this man mention his name twice. He look outside the hallway hoping there's someone whom he could seek help. But to his dismay, the man broke his hope desperately.

 

_"I told you, they won't glance at you for any help." He smirk._

 

_"W-who are you? And why do you keep calling me that name"" Kuroko asked in full suspicion._

 

_"Huh? Playing games with me now, young master?"_

 

_""M-maybe...you're mistaken me from s-someone.." he swallowed to smoothen his dried throat. "As you can see, my name is Tachi__??" he was interupted by him in the middle of his explanation._

 

_"Tachibana Tetsie, an orphan. Working as an educator for primary children not too long ago, but decided to take a break for some personal matters. I know about you all the way from Tokyo to any places of Japan. I've been watching you for so long, so you don't have anything to hide from me anymore."_

 

_"Who are you really, and why where you following me everywhere? Are you a stalker by any chance?"_

 

But the man ignored him. Instead he was dragged to his own room, swing like a boneless fish, and was thrown away to the edge of the bed.

 

_Ouch. How rough of this man._

 

_"Hey, you! Throwing a lady like that, you are the most despicable man I've known ever!"_

 

_"Lady? Ah, yeah...you...are...indeed!"_

 

Kuroko calculate their distance. Him standing  at a 90 degrees from his left arm outrstretched, he stand and use all his strength against the man. But he couldn't able to ruthlessly kick him hard for he was stronger, larger built and sturdy.

 

Didn't anticipate his action, the man fell to the floor with a frown face. Kuroko took the man's out balanced and punched him right straight to his nose then run away towards the open door but the man is strong enough and caught his wrist tightly.

 

_"Ow ow ow, those were not a punch and kick from a LADY  as soft as you," the man scowl permeated his deep dangerous sound as he was trying to stand up himself._

 

_"Hanamiya-san!" she tried to shout the name but the man cannot be found anywhere._

 

_"What did you do? Maybe you scared Hanamiya-san, or blackmailed him so that he could not come to me when I need help." he accused. His eyes linger of a piercing hate that he could die if only looks could kill._

 

_"I bribed him, all of the staff in this apartnent in order to keep quiet. Satisfied?" the man slowly walked near him and in an instant, he shoved his head knocking him off balace. They both fell, he was underneath him, still gripping his wrist tightly. But Kuroko's quick instinct, he twisted his hand, continued until the man let go of him. He separated himself as quickly as possible._

 

_"Seriously, where did you learn all that techniques? You nearly broke my arm"_

 

_"I learned a bit of judo and karate, but I'm not strong enough so that's all what  my limit is."_

 

_"Not bad for a man like you, but with those slim arm and leg, there's no way you can knock out totally your opponent" he commented as he continue massaging his hurt arm._

 

_"I told you, I did some judo and weight lifting and also boxing. See my muscles? Its not that big enough though," he said showing him his arch arm._

 

_"Puhahaha ha ha!!" the man laugh shamelessly._

 

_"You are laughing at me? How unmanly you really are!" he exclaimed in furious._

 

_"Yeah, yeah, you call them muscles? Ha ha ha, you are not toying with me, are you?" the man holds his stomach while still laughing to his content._

 

 

_Kuroko just stared at him with serious face._

 

_"Maybe you have your big abs too, like six pockets." the man continued to teased him._

 

_Now, he's really getting mad at this unscrupulous beast._

 

_"Anyway, you'll come back with me whether you like it or not."_

 

_"Come back with you? To where?"_

 

_"You are not that stupid to act innocent at all. I'm already getting tired of pursuing you." he  said restlessly._

 

_"Then don't come at me,"_

 

_"Don't try my patience here,"_

 

_"I told you, I'm not the person you are looking for."_

_"And I also told you that I know the real you, Kuroko Tetsuya." he said impatiently._

 

_"Young master, you do realize the importance of your presence in your company, right?"_

 

_"Huh?" this man, he knows our company is in danger._

 

_"Don't look like that, by doing your obligation you can probably make your father happy. And your problem financially would also be solve, you can have these luxury as much as you want."_

 

_"I am TACHIBANA TETSIE, please be reminded" he said in a desperate voice. "And I am not a daughter of any well off family." seriously when will he can lewd this man? His getting himself pathetic lready._

 

_"You really dare to deny that you are the young master of the Kuroko family?" his brows now in furiously furrowed._

 

_"And I am a woman, my goodness! Can't you see I have my two big bumps?" he widened his eyed for emphasis while pointing his breast._

 

_"Yeah, I can see that. Your bumps are truly big and soft but are they for real, hmmm?" he asked while groping his breast._

 

_Of course not, idiot! Those are gel paddings only___

 

_"Huh?!?"  when did he come near me? And why is he touching my breast?_

 

_"How about down....here?" the man's voice became hoarse. Kuroko felt his hands a bit trembling as he softly massage his center part._

 

_"H-hey, w-what exactly are you doing? Stop please....ugh...ah.." Kuroko covered his mouth with his palm not to let out a softly groan._

 

_"But....what is this?" the man curled his brow in doubt._

 

_"Huh?"_

 

_"Woah! How did you do this? Where did you hide your canon and balls?"  as if the man was amazed by his flat center part._

 

That made him wake up from his little horny feeling. He shove the man away. He started to head the door again, but the man's head whipped around and pinned him under his body leaning through the wall. He know now he had no time to escape from this man so he just go along with his sweet annoying little play.

 

Once again, he asked the man.

 

_"Who are you really?" he demanded helplessly._

 

_"Do'nt you really have any clue?"_

 

_He haven't. And he don't have the urged to know._

 

_The man slowly press him against the wall tilting his face toward him with his hand holding his chin. Kuroko stiffened at his gesture._

 

_The man chuckled, enough to become pleasing to his ears. Without any sign, his mouth touch his. Lightly but there is gentleness and warm._

 

_It was his first kiss! A kiss from a man like him, oh so gross!_

 

_"Hey, relax. You are trembling," his face was fanned by intimate sensation upon feeling the man's warm breath across._

 

_His lips pressed again to his own lips firmly,  the man's hand forced his eyes to close then move and touch his cheek. "Your eyes are pledging and your lips are very tempting, I want to ravish your whole being." he whispered._

 

_His nostrils flared up disgustingly. "Why you?!!"_

 

_"But you are puckering your lips that's why I was tempted to kiss you," he said and once more he touched his lips with his tongue._

 

_Kuroko pushed him away right on his neck._

 

_"Yuck! Why did you do that?"_

 

_"Why? I was just kissing you," he said and cough softly while touching his hurt neck._

 

_"Kissing? You licked my mouth!"_

 

_"Oh, you had no idea what was a kiss is all about." he grinned one-sidedly as if like mocking him. " I supposed this was your first kiss."_

 

_"O-of c-course not!" he lied vividly._

 

_"Liar,"_

 

_"I'm....n-not"  he said but look down on his feet._

 

_"Now, Tetsuya we are wasting so much time already. Pack your things and we go back to your home."_

 

_"Before that, try to convince me first. Who are you?"_

 

_The man impatiently stared at him. In a second, he suddenly  groped his own hair._

 

_"Haaah, it's really hot, you know. And it is so hard to use this pathetic cosmetic hair wig, and these contacts. It's so itchy, it made my eyes more red."  He said grinning as he take out the fake hair and the black colored contacts. Revealing the true face of the man._

 

He bowed infront of him and in a confident and arrogant voice, he introduce himself.

_"Akashi Seijuurou, your betrothed."_

 

_________________________________________________

 

 


	3. First Attemp

 

 

_Akashi Seijuurou...._

 

_"Did you swallow your tongue, my dear fiancee?" he teased him._

 

_"Ehhrrmm, I'm just wondering. Why did you have to hide your true self and used those things?"_

 

_"Talking to yourself, eh? Well, I just thought I might also suit you in your own pathetic masquerade. We're both even."_

 

_"You are really a sly person. But your more good looking in your true appearance." Kuroko sincerely complimented him._

 

_"Thanks for your good sight, but you won't getting any in return for those temporary praises. I know you are just trying to sweep my thoughts away." his face was so serious he can't even forced to flash a smile._

 

_"It's not like that,"  Kuroko choke._

 

_"Whatever you may reason, I won't believe them anyway. The fact that I'm here shows only that you have to be abided by our old folks decision.  If I may disgust you because I'm a man, I am sorry to tell you but I myself has no reason to evade such things. We might as well just be accustomed to each other's hand." Akashi glanced at him. But what are those sad eyes for?_

 

_"Am I that much despicable that you even grown your hair, wear those ladies' clothes and used fake what breast in order for you to look like a real woman?  I am a person whom you know back then, if I remember it right it was in our junior high that we've met for the first time. "_

 

 

Kuroko ca'nt say a single word. Because he believed on what he had all said. He don't know if it is just is just a mere coincidence when they had first met at that time. Or any of both families had planned to let them go in the same school.

 

However their fate might lead them to, as of now the best thing they would do is to compromise with their families. If they really had to marry to save his family's company in bankruptcy, he just as well be a filial son.

 

_"Anyway, what is there to think about at yet? You only have to do is agree and we'll marry, that's all that is."_

 

_"Aren't you afraid that there will come a day that you might fall in love or find the one who your heart truly desires but you can't do anything because you were already bound into me?" Kuroko said_

 

_"I'll just come across when we'll reach that situation, as of now, what's important to me is the present. Marry me or your company will fall to bankruptcy, you choose one."  Akashi in deep thought, stared at him rigidly._

 

_"You are leaving me no choice, was it? You know how to meet our nemesis." he accused him in good faith._

 

_"In this world, things move ironically around you. You just have to play with the game fair and square."Akashi said and this time he was smiling like they were comforting with each other's matter._

 

 _Such a matured thinking._ Kuroko mumbled. With those words to convince him, it will probably change his life completely. 

 

_"Let's get married, Tetsuya. I will help your family build back again your company, just trust me." his words are assuring him._

 

_"Tell me, Akashi-kun. Why do you want to marry me?"_

 

_"Why? Do I need to have a good reason to marry you? "_

 

_"Ahhh...I don't know either?"_

 

_"Might be necessary if we have reasons, then I will give you one."  Akashi walked behind her then embraced him._

 

_He groped his "breast" softly and teasingly wet bite his neck. With a grim satisfaction, he slowly  adjust their position and shoved him to the bed. He start moving both of his mouth and hands onto his body.He pressed his own body against him, his lips caress with such passion and Oh... so tender. It almost made him chill._

 

_Akashi whispered to his ears and he continue petting him. " if we compromise, you have no choice but to do your duty, that is to come back with me in Tokyo to meet your parents. I had already notified mine."_

_A pang of shudder lost his own control of plight, he tried to release from hus grip._

 

_"Relax, I am just giving you a good reason why will I marry you."_

 

_Akashi is dangerously seducing him. Probably!_

 

_So before Kuroko totally lost control, he pushed him away and quickly get off of the bed._

 

_"Okay, I will agree to you. I will go back with you in Tokyo." He decided. Much less than his concern to his family's problem, he also want his father to be at peace._

 

He packed all his things inside his luggage while Akashi is making a call. Sometimes Kuroko is glancing at him once in a while, now he wonder what would their future life may get in to. Would they live accordingly as a truly husband and...... _wife? Could it be possible that they will get along well until their limit time will approach them?_

 

_He sighed. He heard Akashi instructing someone in the phone._

 

_"Come immediately here before he might change his mind, park the car infront of the restaurant beside the grocery building. Wait ys their in a minute. Okay," Akashi looked at him with the most sheepiest smile he had ever seen._

 

_"You done?"_

 

_Kuroko nodded. Then they leave the room after Akashi settled all the bills._

 

_"Firstly," Akashi stopped infront of him._

 

_"Hmmm?"_

 

_"We have to fix your get up. There is no way you could face your father with that dress of yours, right? And that hair style, is it possible if you leave it like that? I like the way it grows."_

 

_"O-okay,"_

 

_After a short minute of changing, they go straight to the waiting car infront of the restaurant where he ate. He laughed when he suddenly remember Hanamiya-san and the other customers who made noises and false speculations when he was still cross dressing, wonder how will they react if they'll found out the truth._

 

_A man in darker skintoned opened the car door when they reached the car._

 

_"After you, Tetsu." the man smiled._

 

_He was surprised when he managed to remember his face._

 

_"Aomine-kun?"_

 

_"Yeah, how are you? It's been long we've seen each other."_

 

_"I'm fine. How about you? Never thought you'd be working for Akashi-kun."_

 

_"I worked as a private security for the Akashi after we graduated high school."_

 

_"Is that so?"  he get in the car and sat beside Seijuurou._

 

_"Let's go," Akashi commanded._

 

_"Roger that,"_

 

No one is breaking the silent among them. It seems like they are afraid of the good momento of their agreed compromise. Kuroko closed his eyes and pretended to asleep while Akashi was busy tapping his phone.

 

Suddenly, a car came in and bump their car on the right side where Kuroko was sitting. The impact was that enough for them to crash with the car infront of them if not of Aomine's quick response.

 

Aomine tried to put back the car in normal run but his eyes were alert on both sides.

 

Another car bump them this time on Seijuurou's side, the impact is more stronger causing their car to turn around in the center of the road. Aomine shouted at them to hold on tight for they might tumble down.

 

_SCREEEEEEEEEECCCHHHHHH...._

 

_CRASH!!!_

 

_CRASHHHH!!!!_

 

 _Bang!_  

 

_Bang!_

 

Kuroko was frightened by the sound he heard.

 

_"Was that a sound of a gun?" He looked at  Akashi, his head was bleeding. Then he noticed that Akashi supported him from the impact so instead of him, he was hit in the head._

 

Shock was all over Kuroko's face when he saw Aomine holding a gun while trying to draw out his hand and shoot.

 

_A gun! "What is exactly happening?"_

 

_"Ducked! Quick!" Aomine shouted again._

 

_Kuroko afraid of the situation, he cling to Akashi, who is now also holding a gun in his left hand while the other hand was on his head trying to cover him._

 

_Aomine slowly slide down out from the car and exchange shot from the enemies._

 

_Bang!_

 

_Bang!_

 

_Aomine did not stop shooting until the two cars run away to escape._

 

_Kuroko trembling from fear, slowly he lost consciousness. He didn't know what happen next._

 

_"They run away," Aomine reported to Akashi._

 

_"Get in, let's head first to the hospital. Let's stophere, let the police handle this matter for now." Akashi commanded._

 

_Aomine start the car and headed to the hospital._

 

_________________________________________________


	4. Fraudulence

 

 

_Huh? Where am I? Ugh....my head hurts._

 

Kuroko moved his eyes, squint, he only see white walls, white ceiling.... _I.V?_

 

_So, I'm in the hospital afterall._

 

He open wide his eyes, then feel his surrounding. There is a basket of fruits in the side table, flower and a pitcher half-full of water, beside it was a glass. One single bed in a huge hospital room, a large couch too and personal t.v. and component.

 

_This might be a v.i.p. room. As expected from a well-known person...he sighed._

 

He closed his eyes when he felt the door creaked, followed by two voices.

 

_"How's he?"_

 

_"He had only a concussion and some bruises to his ribs and shoulder caused by the impact but other than that, he's alright. Let's just wait for him to gain consciousness." the first voice said. As far as he could remember, that voice belong to Midorima-kun._

 

_"As long as he is fine, then there's no problem." the other voice said._

 

_Akashi-kun...._

 

_"You are supposed to stay also here, you're the one wounded, Akashi. The wound in your head is still fresh, the stitch might open if you move randomly."_

 

Akashi take a look and observe at Tetsuya who is pretendedly sleeping before he talk to Midorima.

 

_"There's no reason for me to stay here and I'm alive so don't make it big. This wound is nothing compared to what I will lose if he is in danger."_

 

_"Now that you convinced him to marry you, what's next? Don't you think he might find out?"_

 

_"I will make sure of it that he won't, I will eliminate all that will counter act my plan.."_

 

_"But isn't it unfair to him using him as your bait?"_

 

_"Why not? As long as I can return back their collapsing company to its original status, I will use any means to lure that bastard out."  Akashi answered firmly in a very well toned voice._

 

_"Just be careful that you won't do anything that will give him a hint to be suspicious of you."_

 

_"As long as it's safe between you and Daiki, I don't have to be cautious."_

 

_"Anyway, that incident. Do you think it was him?"_

 

_"We are not yet sure about it, Daiki is gathering informations. He might put someone of his men already as an infiltrator to their company, so we just have to wait. It may take sometime."_

 

_"Goodness, what happen between you and that guy? He really did it now, making his first move."_

 

 Akashi did not answer Midorima. He sigh like a blacksmith's bellicose, nothing is coherent to that guy's action. He always do the things he hated, from the beginning he had known him until now. He thought he cut any contact with him permanently but it seems he was wrong.

 

_"After you and Kuroko will get married, hmmm..how about your social life?"_

 

_"You mean, my sex life?" Akashi asked with furrowed brows._

 

_Midorima chuckled with a teasing smirk._

 

_"That is....nothing you have concerns about. I can manage that urge of quick self satisfaction,"_

 

_"Ha ha ha, you are really a formidable person."_

 

A knock on the door had them stop their conversation. After that, they saw Kuroko's parents.

 

Akashi and Midorima bowed to them as a sign of respect, they give them space when the Kuroko's parents reached the bed.

 

 _"Good morning ma'am, sir."_  Akashi greeted.

 

The two smiled at him.

 

_"Good morning, too, son." Kuroko's dad said._

 

_"Good morning sir, ma'am." Midorima greeted._

 

_"Same to you, Doctor Midorima."_

 

Kuroko's mom sit beside the bed and hold his son's hand tightly, making him moved as if he was just awaken by her act. He slowly open his eyes and talk.

 

_"Mom....Dad....Akashi-kun?"_

 

_"How are you feeling, son?" his father asked._

 

_"Oh, a bit hurt on my side and shoulder. My head aches too." he answered honestly. "Did you just arrive?"_

 

_"Yes, Seijuurou-kun and Doctor Midorima were already here when we arrived."_

 

_"Ahhh..." he touch his shoulder._

 

_"Does it still hurt?" Midorima asked._

 

_"Not so much, Midorima-kun."_

 

_Kuroko look at Akashi. His eyes wide when he remembered that he has more injury than him._

 

_"Akashi-kun, h-how are you feeling?" he asked with concerned._

 

_"It's nothing serious, do not worry."_

 

 

  _"Ah,"  he said while moving his head._

 

_"You"re looking for anything?"_

 

_"I just remember, h-how's Aomine-kun?"_

 

_"That guy has a life of a cat, so dont worry too much. Worry about yourself,"  Midorima said._

 

_"I see."_

 

_"Anyway, I'll be going first. I have another patient to attend too." Midorima excused himself from then, nodded to Akashi and leave the room._

 

_"Thank you, Seijuurou-kun for saving my son's life."  Kuroko's mom said to Akashi._

 

_"Actually, I say sorry for not protecting him properly. I was not so mindful of my surrounding that's why that happened."_

 

_"The fact that he's alive is enough to thanked you, if it wasn't you we dont know what will happen to him"."_

 

_Kuroko in his mind._

 

_If only you had known, mom. I doubt if you still say that._

 

_He felt sad. He felt bad, he want to shout at him and blame him but no. He won't._

 

_"Anyway, sir, ma'am, let's talk another time. It's a sorry that we had to meet like this in this place." Akashi suggested in a prim voice._

 

_"Do not worry, we understand very much."_

 

_"Tetsuya and I had already agreed and discuss about the marriage and your company, so please guide us."_

 

_"Thank you for accepting our son, Seijuurou-kun. We do hope that you two will get along with each other."_

 

_"Then, I will meet you again next time when everything is ready. I'll be going first." Akashi bowed and then glance at Kuroko and leave the room._

 

Kuroko nodded at him. He did not say anything but his mind was full of thoughts and plans.

 

_So, you had finally come out from your game. Making me your bait, I will make sure that I will be your best pawn. If you'll do anything to make your plan succeed, then I will also do anything to counter act those plan. I will make your headached until it burst from insanity._

 

_And who is that guy they are talking about?_

 

_Akashi Seijuurou, let's see who will fall first from that grave you digged between us._

 

**_______________________________________________**

 


	5. The battle begins

  _ **Our story's old**_

_**older than the wind** _

_**it's been sad for years** _

_**how can we pretend** _

_**we all know when it's gonna end** _

_**...............** _

_**Rescue me** _

_**in the middle of the ocean** _

_**crashing down,** _

_**its harder now to breath** _

_**some say,** _

_**it's easy to give up on it** _

_**but I say** _

_**it's time to rescue me........** _

 

Kuroko chuckled.

 

_What a coincidence of fate._

 

After hearing those words from Akashi he dont know now what to believe. He was so agitated, in fact, dismayed. He do'nt know what to do, yet he never acted anything that is suspicious to him.

 

He escaped from the hospital after his parents were gone. Since he doesn't have his belongings with him, he walked until he reached Kagami's place. Fortunately, he was alone. His dad was back to the U.S.

 

_"It's been two weeks already, Kuroko. Aren't you going to talked to him? Or at least to your parents, they might be worried about you." Kagami said while frying the eggs for their breakfast._

 

_"My parents didn't know the truth, but I don't want them to lose hope. Especially my father, he was hoping our company to be taken cared of by his soon to be son-in-law. I am sure Akashi did not tell them that I ran away again."_

 

_"But you must be shocked also,"_

 

_"Of course, I thought I was the reason of that incident. I thought that because of me our rival company did not want me to marry a son of a multi-millionaire so that is why they want to hurt me. I was so worried about him dragging into such situation, then I accidentally heard that conversation with Midorima-kun. What do you think I felt?"_

 

_"I also feel very sad and angry, knowing you, loving him for how many fuckin' years already. It's frustrating of course!" Kagami having sympathy with him makes him feel less sad._

 

_"Really, I did not expect him of such plans. I made a mistake when I thought that maybe, even for just a bit, he might have feelings for me. But that was only a wishful thinking," he sighed. Never will he tell to him that from the very first time that he met him, he fell in love with him._

 

Only Kagami knows how he felt about Akashi. For how many long years, Kagami kept quiet. He is very thankful to that, his secret was safe. So when his father told him that he was betrothed to Akashi, he was very happy. But when he find out that he was only betrothed to him because their company was sinking, his hope were crushed into smithereens.

 

He don't want Akashi to marry him because of money that's why he ran away. He went to see places everywhere in Japan, he has enough money to view spots where it will make his burdens lighter. He did not want to take risks, he did everything to hide himself so no one would find him.

 

But he failed.

 

Akashi still found him. He cannot escaped from his shadow, and even convinced him to pursue the marriage arrangement between their family. Only to find out, he was also being used.

 

He was hurt. Badly hurt. Not only his pride, but all of him. He admired him, cared for him inside his heart sincerely, loved him silently from afar.Yet...

 

_Hell cease fire, but you won't have my heart again Akashi-kun._

 

Or maybe, this is a good opportunity for him. He might as well use this chance to build up again their company. If he uses him as a pawn, then he'll use him for his own welfare.

 

_You toy with my feelings? It would be fare enough to return back the favor, just you wait._

 

_"Let's eat, you're in a daze again. I'm goin' worried already for your actions.  If you keep going like this, I might call your parents. I do not want you to collapse in my own home you know. Akashi is scary." Kagami pat him on his shoulder._

 

Kagami prepared the table, placed the food and drinking water infront of them. Lucky Kagami was at a holiday, if not, he will be alone for the whole two weeks in his house.

 

Kagami is a high school teacher. After breaking up with Aomine, he transferred to another school and leave Tokyo. But after some time, his school transferred him back to Tokyo in one of their sister school. Since then, he meet Kagami often that's why he has some near place to hide. But never did he know that Kagami and Aomine reconciled.

 

**_____________________________________**

 

_"No news about him yet?" Akashi asked Aomine. He was so angry when they found out that Tetsuya left the hospital, he's so furious he was going mad._

 

_"I had already gone to the places where he usually been but I did not see any shadow of him. I also asked some people who knew him but they said they never saw him at all." Aomine reported._

 

_"That guy, he's making me crazy!" Akashi said harshly while groping his face in frustration._

 

_Aomine smiled. He never saw Akashi act this way before. It's a first time to see him at a lost state, and very irritable._

 

_"What?!" Akashi asked him when he noticed of his smile._

 

_"Nothing. I was just thinking that you never act this way before."_

 

_"Is it unbearable to see me being frustrated? Of course, I am very angry. He tricked me! Saying he agree then after ran away again? What does he take me for? " anger skimmed along the surface of his skin, racing from nerves to nerves and igniting response where he felt indifferent. His nose were flaring in grim._

 

_"What if we ask his parents? He might be at their home already;" Aomine suggested._

 

_"Denied!"_

 

_"Instead of being angry and looking for him, we might lessen the time spent uselessly. What if he just want to stay first at his parent's place before marrying you? Or maybe his parents were the one who asked him to go, you know, it won't harm us if we do that." Aomine insisted._

 

_"If that's the case then I had already done that in the very beginning. I won't waste two weeks in searching if I know he is there. But I am sure that he won't go there because he knows it's the first place that I will go."_

 

_"You said that you were talking with Midorima about the incident and your plan, right,"_

 

_"Yes,"_

 

_"What if he heard you?"_

 

_"I doubted that,"_

 

_"You can never be hundred percent sure. What if he was pretending only but the truth is he was awake? There is always a possibility,"_

 

_"No way,"_

 

_"Well, I am just suggesting anyway." Aomine shrugged in dismissal. He won't barged whatever he will say, so he won't insist anymore._

 

_"Anyway, have you found out already who's underlings were those who ambush us that day?"_

 

_"Not yet, no found a good evidence yet."_

 

_"Ah, that one also is really making my head aches worst." Akashi complained as he massage his temple. Problems are now coming in his way all at once, and he has to find Kuroko, if not, "that bastard" won't show up himself in the open._

 

_"Have you asked Kagami if he knew where Tetsuya might have been?"_

 

_"No, and he won't go there. It's possible that he knows I'm dating Kagami again."_

 

_"Fuck!"_

 

_"Such filthy mouth," Aomine commented._

 

_"And look who's talking who?"_

 

_"Ha ha ha,"_

 

_"I was only feeling mad right now." Akashi defended himself._

 

_"Anyway, whether you approve it or not I'm going to declare my holiday today."_

 

_"Tomorrow. I still need you right now,"_

 

_"No can do. I had already promised someone today, if it was not planned a month ago, I am willing to oblige." Aomine explained._

 

_Akashi can't do anything but to approved and sign the paper and let Aomine go._

 

**________________________________________ **

 

Aomine parked the car infront of the four-storey apartment type building, from his point, he visibly see the door of the unit 305 being opened. He smiled, waiting for the person to come out from the door, his head out from the window of the car. His hand in waving position when he stop in the air.

 

_"What is he doing here?" his eyes slit. Then for a second he grab his phone and dialled._

 

Click!

 

_"What?" the voice from the other side did not even hide his irritably mood._

 

_"You should be happy from my report;" he said confidently._

 

_"Make it sure;"_

 

_"Yeah,"_

 

_"And?"_

 

_"Patience," he chuckled._

 

_The other side kept silent._

 

_"Found him," he announced._

 

_"Where are you? Tell me, I'll come immediately."_

 

_"Taiga's place..."_

 

_Click!_

 

_"Tch, hanging without saying anything." Aomine murmurred. He put back his phone and waited inside the car, tapping the stirring wheel while humming. A playful smile is dancing victoriously in his mouth._

**______________________________________________________ **

 


	6. Pissed off Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a revised part of the story. It turned out to be longer, i haven't finish typing all the chapters yet but the story ended already.
> 
> And thanks for the support and suggestions!

 

 

Tetsuya throw away the garbage outside, he carried the two bags in each hand. While Kagami was doing the laundry.

 

_"Kagami-kun, I am going out to throw the garbage."_

 

_"Okay,"_

 

After throwing the garbage, Tetsuya stand a little in the verandah to catch some fresh cold air. He close his eyes to feel the cold air brushing his face and skin.

 

_"Hmmmm...oh..so nice. What a lovely day!" he exclaimed. He spread his hands upward to sideward then slowly putting down like he's doing an exercise._

 

_Inhale._

 

_Exhale._

 

_He did that three times._

 

Then after that with much satisfied, he turned right sideway to return inside the unit. But something caught his sight. A gray car was parked below infront of the apartment building. In a blink, he thought the person inside was waving him,...."

 

_Waving him?!?_

 

_Oh no!_

 

_Could they traced him already? Shit!_

 

He faster move his body quick to go inside, slammed the door so hard that made Kagami look at him startled.

 

_"Kuroko?"_

 

_"K-kagami-kun!"_

 

_"Hey, what's the matter?"_

 

_"T-there's......" pant...pant...pant..._

 

_"Okay, relax yourself first then tell me what happened," Kagami trying to calm him._

 

Kuroko breath deep and in a terrifying voice he exclaimed.

 

_"I t-think...they had f-found me," he said._

 

_"Found you? Who could they be? Is it Akashi or the enemies?""_

 

_"I'm not sure but there's a suspicious car in grey below, parked infront of the building and it seems like the person was waving at me." he said with a stamnering voice._

 

_"It it's Akashi, there's no need for you to be afraid of but if not..."_

 

_"Yeah, and that what's making me worry."_

 

_"Stay here, I'll go peek outside." Kagami rest him to sit on the couch and with much caution he stepped out from the unit._

 

Kagami hid himself from the post, no one could notice him from below because he was being blocked by the flowering tree. Then look down. He saw a grey car. And a single man infront of the driver's seat. He looks familiar. Then an amusing smile drawn from his flawless face and return to Kuroko at ease.

 

Kuroko look at him with his eyes like begging.

 

_"No need to panic, he's not someone to be of dangerous to your presence." Kagami talked._

 

_"Really?"_

 

_"Yes, that car was Aomine's."_

 

_"Aomine's? Why was he here? Did he really traced me up?"_

 

" _I think....not what you think it is." Kagami said  uncertain, looking at him hesitantly._

 

_"What do you mean by that?"_

 

_"You know....uhmm...me and Aomine," Kagami show him his two fingers joining together._

 

_"So you two got back together?"_

 

_"Yes, sometime ago. I want to tell you but as I can see you this days, you were so problematic so I did not pursued in telling you until I lost the thought already." Kagami explained._

 

_"Is that so?"_

 

_"Anyway, Aomine's here could only mean he report this to Akashi. That guy was so faithful to him, is that okay to you?"_

 

_"Better than those thugs who are after me."_

 

Kuroko's body stiffened when they heard a soft knock on the door. So fast. They looked with each other, Kagami's eyes are asking him to open the door. He nodded. There were many speculations running around his head. What would he say to him? What excuse would he construct this time? He sighed. He'll just stay quiet for now. Kagami open the door. He readily positioned his lips for a smile but stop in the middle of it when a soft but ruggedly frowned face of Akashi appeared. He made a way to him.

 

But Akashi did not make a move yet. He looked at Kuroko who was sitting on the couch like a tamed rabbit, his chin dropped on his knees, gazing down his feet while his fingers were fidgeting non-stop. He noticed something that made his mood changed. He doff his jacket while walking towards Kuroko and throw it to him.  _"Wear that one and let's get out of here." he demanded._

 

_"N-no, I want to stay here a bit longer." he refused._

 

_Impatiently, Akashi grabbed his hand to stand then hoist him up to his shoulder upside down, leaving Kagami in the middle of the room moth half-closed. He did not even noticed Aomine was standing by his side tailing a glance on the two who were gone out through the open door._

 

_"What was.... that all about?" Kagami in furrowed brows asked himself and got startled when Aomine spoke up._

 

_"Just let them be, they'll be okay so long they dont bark with each other." Aomine said. He reached Kagami and embraced him from his behind while slowly brushing his lips to his nape making Kagami shudder._

 

_"Hey, stop that." he said to Aomine who's starting to touch him all over his body._

 

_"Let's go to your room," and the door was closed._

________________________________

 

Akashi harshly opened the passenger's seat of his car and brutally throw in Kuroko inside, then slammed the door so hard it made a noise making his ears tingle. Not opening his mouth, he fasten their seatbelts and flew the car skeptically.

 

_"Fasten your seatbelt or else you will fly," he said in a rough voice to Kuroko._

 

_Kuroko being worried as he was, complained when his head bump lightly to the side. "Hey, slower a bit. Are you going to kill us?"_

 

_But Akashi ignored him and continue to drive as fast as he can. Kuroko hold tightly in the handle of the car door while keep glancing to Akashi._

 

_"A-akashi-kun__"_

 

_"Shut up!!" Akashi demanded._

 

_"A-are you angry with me?"_

 

_"Must you say the obvious?" Akashi snorted. His concentration in driving is incredible, he did not glance at him a bit._

 

_"But there's no reason for you to be angry like this"_

 

_"And why is that?!"_

 

_"I know you'd thought I ran away again__"_

 

_"Of course, what do you think of what you did?"_

 

_"But it's not like that!"_

 

_"Convince me not, you scheming brat!"_

 

_"I just had a rest, you know I was really shocked. That was the first time happened to me and I want to talk to someone whom who can understand how I feel,"_

 

_"Tell that to the marines!" Akashi glanced at him. One side of his mouth kicked up, half a grin, half amused of his denial. "I was so shock with your shifty camouflage, where are you pulling such lies? It's amazing you have a very strong will, I think I can not fight you!" Akashi mocked._

 

Kuroko shut his mouth, he turned his gaze outside the window. It's useless to talk to him right now that his pate's in fury. He laughed a little when he remembered how he crooked his face just while ago. He found out a childish side of Akashi.

 

After a deafening silence between them, at last they reach Akashi's home. Once again, Akashi lifted Kuroko like a sack of rice, stepped inside the house all the way to his room and again, throwing Kuroko at the bed.

 

Kuroko groaned in pain.

_"How many times are you going to throw me in a day? My body won't take it already!" he shouted. Hurt, Kuroko slowly rubbed his shoulder. He glance to Akashi and ready to ooen his mouth again for another blabber but got shock instead. Akashi, hurriedly stripped infront of him!_

 

Akashi walked through the door, turned the lock in then faced him again.  But his eyes in a piercing red like a flame, stand to the side of the bed.

 

_"W-what d-do you think you a-are d-doing?" He asked in panicked. He couldn't be...possibly?_

 

_"Exactly of what you are thinking!" Akashi answered then throw his own shirt no else in the room and grabbed him in the wrist._

 

_Alarmed by Akashi's action, Tetsuya moved backward instinctly to let go off his hand but he is damn strong he could not snap him a bit. Akashi sprawled against him, chest to chest._

_Still Tetsuya struggled to move his body away, he leaned up and slid one hand down to his flank and push him. His other hand curled against his shoulder and tried to get his elbow underneath him to lever himself away._

 

Akashi lifted his chin using one hand, his thumb skimmed his lips roughly pressing it down. Then in a split of a second he was kissing him, no passion, it's brute.

Akashi managed to matched their loins together explicitly, making him more aroused. And Kuroko can not find the urge to stop him, he himself is getting..... _horny._

 

Tetsuya, was then, swayed by his mesmerizing aura. Eventhough he could feel no discretion at all, no subtleness, perhaps, he was erotically punishing him from running away again. Uncertainly, his own mouth obeyed and kiss him back, slowly, held him onto his waist. He knew he's feeling strange unlike any he had known before, it was like it went beyond his realm of satisfaction. Then suddenly, a glittering white heat spiraled through him, coiling tighter and faster inside his male essence. He was embarrassed,  _no way!_

He did gather enough courage and stop Akashi. He pushed him as hard as he could and when their body separated, Kuroko quickly jump down the bed and run through the door but Akashi caught him faster and pinned him against the wall, nailed both hands while inserting his knee between his legs. His shirt was forcely ripped and tossed to the floor, without any inhibitions, Akashi sucked his nipples, nibbed it, bite and licked wetly. His tongue moved up to his neck, sucked it hard 'til it formed a blood mark. He left his neck and kiss his lips, delved in, withdraw and bite his lower lip causing it to bleed. He tasted the blood. He was pulled tightly made him lurked, then one hand unzipped his jeans. And rudely grope him "there".

 

Kuroko acted in protest, freed his mouth from his."

_Must you stoop this down, Akashi-kun?"_  he said in terror. But Akashi kiss him again, more rough, until they was caught up with their breath.

 

_"You allowed other man to do this to you but not me? Why? I can do better than him,"_

 

_"What are you talking about?"_

 

_"Don't play dumb, why else do you stay at his place? I don't believe both of you just stared at each other for the past two weeks? Don't make me a fool, Tetsuya because I was once fooled already."_

 

_"You are mistaken, there's nothing going on with me and Kagami, besides...." he said in calm voice._

 

_"Whatever! And I will order you not to stepped outside the house. Once you step one of your feet outside, consider your company was doomed." Akashi said in a dangerous voice. He picked up his shirt from the floor and wear it back._

 

_"Clean yourself, use any of the clothes inside of that cabinet. And throw away those clothes, I don't want to see them." Akashi commanded him and left the room leaving him no choice._

 

_Kuroko picked up his broken shirt, he inspect it. Confused by Akashi's words, he frowned. "Why must I throw this shirt? And why you don't want to see them? What's wron__?" Kuroko stopped. And then he finally understand Akashi's turmoil. He curved a faint smirk. "These clothes are Kagami-kun's....I see,"  and he raored a devilish laugh._

 

____________________________________________

_"Akashi, have you ever felt jealous?" Aomine asked him one time ago when Aomine got angry with his lover because of jealousy._

 

_"No way, that word would never cross my vocabulary until I forget to breath and leave this world." That was his answer._

 

Akashi leaned his back against the door, his hand was still holding the knob while breathing fast. Then he close his eyes in frustration, his heart is throbbing so loud!  _Tch!_

 

He wasn't planning to hurt Tetsuya the time he'll see him, he wanted to treat him well. But what had happen? When he saw him wearing another man's clothes, that moment, his blood flustered up his head. He felt like he's going to burst and throw up. His hands were trembling in fear that he might punch the two. He felt like he was ridiculed and mocked.

 

He turned around and face the wall, in full force, he punched the wall hardly causing his knuckles to bleed. He was, alright, angry and.... _jealous?_

 

_"We aren't married yet, Tetsuya, but you're cheating already. Just what are you trying to do with me?" He murmurred as if  Kuroko will hear him behind the walls. He clenched his hands and ignored the pain. Had his control escaped from his senses, he left the house._

 

_******************************************************_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an AoKaga, they're just from the sidelines because I dont want to spoil AkaKuro's moments.
> 
> Buf if you have any opinion, please suggest I may insert a brief story for them. You can also suggest any to this story, I'm running out of scene.
> 
> Thanks!


	7. The detainee

 

 

"Akashi, dont you think its time to let him off outside your house? Its been a week already," Aomine said as he laid down his investigation report on the table.

 

That simple statement brought him a long sigh and some very definite grim expression on his face. He hadn't realized he was still wound up so tight with the thought of letting Tetsuya stepped outside his house.

 

"I did not think of that yet," he simply said in almost a whisper.

 

"If you are uncertain, just tell him the reason. He is not the kind of person to hold grudges towards others, you should know that yourself. He might be bored, you never know, he'll run away again." there is a hint of teasing in Aomine's words though he know it could also be a threat.

 

"I wont allow that to happen again,"

 

"If you do, keep him around long enough to find out about the truth. Im curious as to how your subconscious will come up with for an explanation. He is a stubborn one." Aomine commented.

 

Akashi wasn't. His conscious thoughts had become too full of uncertainties as it was, since that incident happened. He haven't noticed it yet but he's become too protective of Tetsuya. Until his problem hasn't solve yet, he has no intension of letting him off the house. _But what if Aomine was correct all along? Would it really been better to tell him the truth?_

 

He knows, Tetsuya could be tedious sometimes. The more a person holds important  things to themselves, the more he seek ways to break it. That's how Tetsuya was.

 

"Why don't you lose some worries already? Worrying too much is not always good to your heart." Aomine continued.

 

" _What do you exactly mean?_ "

 

"I am saying, you only have to confess your true feelings to him and solve this matter together. Wouldn't it be nice if it's that way?" Aomine said in his tone more determined than certain.

 

"It's easy for you to say," he twinged.

 

"It's better than seeing you gawk infront of me, you seemed lost half of your fortune everytime you creased that bald forehead of yours." Aomine teased.

 

"Are you a nagging old man now?"

 

Aomine burst in laughter. "You two shared the same  contagious disease."

 

"Huh? And that is?" Akashi raised his brow.

 

" _Hard boiled eggs_."

 

Akashi laughed, feeling inordinately pleased with his joke all of a sudden.

 

"Okay, read my report. I'll be going now, just phone me if you have more question." Aomine said in dismissal tone and left the room.

 

______________________________________

 

 

It's been a week, Kuroko hadn't stepped outside  of this house. And Akashi haven't shown himself even once, or maybe he purposely not showing himself even if he knew he was inside of his own house. _He probably don't want to argue with me_. _That Akashi, he didn't even cared if I'm okay ir not!_  He murmurred as he wiped the top of the glass chest inside the music room. In able for him to fight his boredom, he cleaned every room, one after another, and this room was the last one. He was thinking on what could he do next after this? He sighed.

 

 He wiped the sweat dripping down his forehead using the back of his palm. His head sheath of with a green colored shrek designed bandana and wears a red ruffled apron on top of his dirtied white hanging shirt and torn knee-cut jeans.

 

After wiping the chest, he tiptoed and reached the porcelain vase down. But because he was not so tall, he tripped and was about to fall backwards when two firm arms embraced him from behind and positioned him back to normal stand. He need not see who it was, by accustoming to his perfume, he know it was Akashi.

 

 

" _Clìve Chrìstian's_ " he whispered as the perfume soothed to his nose.

 

"Do you like it?" Akashi whispered on his ears enough to make him shiver.

 

Kuroko quickly separated himself from Akashi.

 

"T-thanks, I nearly fell."

 

"What were you doing?" Akashi casually asked and slide his hands on his pockets.

 

"I was bored so I find myself busy."

 

"Leave the cleaning to the housekeepers. I did not stuck you here around only to do house chores." he demanded.

 

"O-okay,"

 

Akashi smiled sweetly as his eyes rolled over him from head to toe. "You look stunningly awesome in that apron. Or are you practicing the role of my wife now?" he teased.

 

Kuroko blushed. "W-what are you s-saying?"

 

"Tetsuya, look at me." Akashi pulled his shoulder near to him.

 

Kuroko obligely look to him.

 

"Do you know how sexy you are now?" Akashi brushed his cheeks down to his jaw, then his thumb pressed his lower lip lightly.

 

"I'm...not a.. _woman_."

 

"Not only women are sexy." Akashi took a breath pulling his emotion and his body under control, he slipped back his fingers to his pocket. He realised he could just be telling him what he wanted to hear.

 

"Anyway, about the incident__"

"Is there any development?" Kuroko asked quickly.

"One of the suspects confessed but he isn't sure about the whole story since they were only hired to ambush us."

 

"But do you have any strong evidence?"

 

"Probably. Anyway, dont you asked me why did I stucked you here?"

 

"Even if I ask you, would you care to tell me the reason? I doubt it anyway,"

 

"If I tell you, would you believe me?"

 

"I.....don't k-know." he answered slowmo.

 

"So it seems... But even so, I planned to tell you__"

 

"Really?" Kuroko fairly snapped, no patience left.

 

"Not if you atleast answer this just one question."

 

"So, you are bargaining." Kuroko's dismayed voice, it's not a question but a statement.

 

"Well, if you put it that way."

 

"If the question worth the bargain, why not?"

 

"You are clever than I thought. You seem to know how to manipulate things on your favor." Akashi again amusedly smiled.

 

"Tell me, Akashi-kun__"

 

"Sei,"

 

"What?"

 

"It's Sei. Call me Sei."

 

...

 

 

...

 

"Sei__tell me, why do you need to go round the bush if you're actually not willing to? You know, I can easily find it myself." Kuroko confidently said.

 

Akashi chuckled in amusement. He scratched his temple using his forefinger while keeping his smile tact and wide showing almost of his white teeth.

 

Kuroko blushed on his sudden gesture.

 

_Oh!_

 

"And how do you think you could find it, my dear?" Akashi crossed his arms across his chest as he casually leaned his back against the wall.

 

Kuroko raised his hand holding some pile of papers, making Akashi's face slowly turned serious. While cleaning the study room yesterday, he accidentally read an article about their company encountering crisis and about to go bankruptcy. It also tells about the companies willing to bargain, the companies willing to merge, and some were willing to loaned them big sum amounts. As expected, one is the Akashi Empire. And one that has been encircled with a pen, Haizaki Advertising Agency and Co.

 

Haizaki.

 

It reminds him of his former team mate back in Teiko Middle School. Shougo Haizaki. But why did Akashi specifically marked it? It made him craved for an answer. He rummaged the room and flipped over any documents, even the computer which Akashi used, he browsed it. And there, he found an answer.

 

_This is it!_

 

"Give them back to me, Tetsuya." there was a sharp edge to his tone that Kuroko failed to noticed in his agitation.

 

"Is this the reason you detained me here?"

 

"Obviously," Akashi can't help it. He had to admit.

 

"I can take care of myself Akashi__"

 

"I said call me Sei."

 

"....Sei, and you're marrying me because you wanted to use me as a bait to lure out Shougo, right,?"

 

"That's n-not....true." Akashi, although, it's half a lie, it's also probably half truth. He know himself that from the beginning, it's his plan, setting aside his true feelings, to save both their companies. Because if  the bankruptcy of their company makes Tetsuya sad, he can't take it.

 

"I've.....heard it,"

 

"You....what?"

 

I've heard it at the hospital, you with Midorima-kun."

 

"So, Aomine's right. You really heard us."

 

"Why?" there is a resentment over Kuroko's voice.

 

"It's not really like that."

 

"With your status, its not hard for you to bring him out. But why do you have to used me? Does it make you feel good? You really think you are superior." Kuroko's voice strangled for bitterness and displeasure. His eyes were shining like its about to cry.

 

Akashi swallowed the lump formed in his throat, this is what he's afraid of. Seeing Kuroko with those sad eyes, the bitterness of his words, those trembling hands, anger, and most of all, pity against himself. It made him lost of words, this appearance of Kuroko contained his stupidity. He knows. Kuroko was hurt. But, he doesn't  need to know how it hurts him more. The pain in their hearts, its because of his selfishness. Now, its eating his own conscience.

 

Akashi raised his hands and pull Kuroko near himself, hug him tight. He wanted to comfort him, caress him,  content him with his trusting words. And most of all, he wanted to show him how important he is to him. He gently brushed Kuroko's hairand smooched him with tender love and care.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Akashi whispered.

 

_____________________________________

 

Kuroko wasn't expecting of his own outburst. Although he said those words calmly, the resentment he felt, was eventually pass through to Akashi's feelings. He's not a strong person. Yet if he was hurt, the more he let those people who hurt him feel the pain more than he felt. He don't want to cry. No, he don't want Akashi see him cry. He will only pity him. And he don't allow him to do that. Not Akashi. If it's Kagami, so long, he's already filling up drums of tears.

Kuroko held his breath when he felt Akashi's arms hugging him, his lips brushing his hair. And when he said sorry, his heart melted easily. He can't hate him that much, no, he can't hate him probably. He doesn't want to but his heart says to forgive him and give a chance to their upcoming wedding. His mind says it's not easy, but his heart says he can learn as they go through. And his body was betraying him. He shuddered as he feel Akashi's touch on his back and on his head.

 

And then he felt him slowly moving his body away from him, only to find out he was going to kiss him. Softly, smoothly, and when he didn't react against him, he delved his tongue on his partly open mouth. Sucked his tongue, bite his lips teasingly, and withdraw. While his hands were starting to touch every part of his body, he feel heat running through his nerves. It was a strangely sensual feeling that was somewhat ticklish but very erotic. And he felt feverish. 

 

The feeling was consuming him deeply. It grew stronger as Akashi continue to discover parts of him he never knew were so sensitive. And stronger still when his mouth seeks the whole of him. Simultaneously, his tongue was teasing, licking every part of it. He gasped. Oooohhh. He moaned unaware, making Akashi crave more. Until Kuroko did not noticed both of them ended making up on top of the glass chest. He didn't also noticed when was he undress him. Both of them naked, caressing each other tenderly. Until where their emotions drove them away.

 

****************************************************


	8. Love scheme

 

**Teiko Middle School**

 

Branded as douchebag, even Haizaki Shougo tried to be discreet in order to lessen the burden. He may not be a good example of an A-student but this easy-going member of the Teiko basketball club got fascinated to the ordinary co-team mate, teal head Kuroko Tetsuya, and truthfully honestly want to hang out with him. If only not to those two clingy buddies who's always at his side, Akashi and Aomine, although he notices the teal head guy sometimes was too reserved. Everytime he tried to wait for him outside the gate of the school to hang out a little bit before going home, he always ended up tailing his eyes on his back as he fades away with those two as if they were his bodyguard. Though he does know the real score, Akashi, still he find him too protective over Kuroko.

 

The only time he could talk to him longer was during practices and even asked him to have a one on one game. Tetsuya knew, that he couldn't match him, but in a peculiar way, Haizaki probably doesn't notice but he was in any case teaching Tetsuya how to deal when he has to face a player faster than him. And believe it or not, they were actually enjoying it!

 

"They're at it again," Aomine said while his eyes were averted  inside the court.

 

"Those two were getting closer everyday," Midorima who was not too talkative agree with Aomine while he  pushed the rim of his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

"Aren't you going to make any move?  Your future fianceè was going to be snatch by someone right under your nose." if not a threat, Aomine probably being suggestive.

 

"I'm planning to chase him out from the team," Akashi simply said as a matter of fact, he did not even care to give a glance with the two playing inside the court and continue tie-ing his shoe lace. But these two guys know nothing about a single fact that he really had fear to be revealed. If only it's possible to bury **that**  secret forever, he will bury it deep where no one could ever dig again.

 

_______________

 

"Kuroko Tetsuya, eventually, you'll become mine." Haizaki muttered to himself as he sit down the bench. The club were having their practice again. Even after being chased out by Akashi, he comes often to the gym only to see that particular boy.

 

"That would take you hundred of years before he' ll become yours, Haizaki Shougo."  Akashi deliberately said, as he approached Haizaki.

 

"He's not yet your fianceè so don't talk as if you have the right already," Haizaki stated back. "ya' know that yourself."

 

Akashi grit his teeth and clenched his hands. He know that but he don't have to slap it on his face. Though he can confidently say that he didn't do anything  undesirable, they are the one who asked a favor in exchange for **that**  in the first place.

 

"I told you not to come here anymore,"

 

He glance at Akashi, he smirked up-sided.

 

"I already quit, no, I was already chased out, but definitely, there's no rule to every non-player hanged around here."

 

Akashi merely shook his head and smiled, however. "It's too late to act innocent frailty. You are a clever man but I must warn you that I am not a man that can be led around by my rod. And I know exactly your reason in coming here."

 

"Your arrogantly cleverness really makes me quiver, Akashi. I am frightened!" Haizaki's eyes flinched sidelong at the court, then made a sound of evil laughed as he stand and leave the gym.

 

"Remember this Akashi, one day, that guy will become completely mine."

 

 

**Present**

 

Akashi breathed deep, he can't contain his agitation. Moreover, Haizaki seemed to be cautious now that he discovered his underhand tactics in swindling his employees, the models specifically. Although the three models were not that popular as Kise, they were still one of the highest paid models, and some companies withdraw their contract with them because of that.

 

" _On or off court, you still play dirty, Shogò. You seem to misunderstand your father's position, you should know I can easily destroy you if you continue paying your schemes._ "

 

He snapped a glance on the reports, seems like Kise's contract with the Haizaki was about to end. He read the contract, it's not actually far from them, it's almost the same. Only the salary was quite higher. He pressed the intercom and talked to his secretary.

 

"Send me a copy of our company's financial report for the past six months until today. And then, ask the human resource department if how many models are we going to hire."

 

"Right away, sir."

 

Akashi heard a soft knocked on the door, who might be, he didn't know. "Come in." he beckoned.

 

It was Tetsuya. He smiled. He remembered, after that moment inside the music room, they made a promise not to be secretive and both concerted to find possible solutions to this matter together.

 

"Did I disturb you?" Kuroko asked as he approached him and sit on the chair infront of his table.

 

"Not at all." he gestured his hand for Kuroko to seat on his lap.

 

Kuroko obliged, but his face flushed.

 

Upon seated, Akashi planted a soft kiss on his lips immediately. Tetsuya offered his body and soul at that time to this guy with trust and affection instead of thin bridge over a river of hatred. Now that they have greater interest in common, he hopes that it will be a strong foundation in building their life from now onwards. The revelation of their problem was fact a blessing like a shower of gold to them.

 

After the soft peck, Akashi stared at him for an instant and then uttered a strange brief bark of laughter that seemed to startle Tetsuya as well as to himself. Akashi touched his face comfortingly and thought that the guy sitting on his lap was quite irritating, to his "weapon." Akashi, the more he thought about their situation now, the more he thought on what he said was to obtain a breathing space in which to tame Kuroko was the best possible solution to a number of his problem. And he was glad that they  finally reconcile their feelings.

 

"What makes you busy?" Tetsuya tried to ignore their intimacy, he flipped the papers he was reading just now. "Oh, it' s Kise!!"

 

"Yeah, I'm thinking to have him join our agency. His contract with Haizaki will about to end in three months time."

 

"Can I help you convince him?"

 

"Is it okay with you?"

 

"Yes, I am the closest to him so I know how to win his signature." Kuroko said confidently.

 

"Okay, I leave Kise to you then."

 

"Thanks,"

 

 Akashi swing his arms around his waist and hug him tight while rested his head on his back. Kuroko shuddered when slowly he felt Akashi's lips played and blew air to his nape and bite his earlobe.

 

"S-sei..."

 

"Hmmmm."

 

"C-can I go see Kagami-kun?"

 

Akashi stiffened, for a while he did not answer immediately.

 

"I-i just want to chat with him so if it's okay with you if I go to his place?"

 

"You have all my time if you want to chat,"  Akashi said in a sound of half-refusal, half-jealous. Jealous?? Akashi sighed.

 

"But K-kagami....there're things that I wanted to tell him__"

 

"That you can not tell me....obviously," Akashi said in a faint twinge of discontent.

 

"It's not that I can't tell you, it's just....uhhm..."

 

"It's okay, I got it. It's just that I don't trust that guy."

 

"Kagami-kun is a nice guy, he's the longest friend I have." Kuroko smiled when he remember Kagami's face.

 

Akashi just look at him and smiled shortly.

 

"T-thank you."

 

"When will you go?" Akashi asked and look the time on his wristwatch.

 

"The train will depart at ten, so I will go now."

 

"You want me to send you there? It's more convinient and faster than riding the train, it will took you half an hour." Akashi suggested but inside of him, he want to be with him longer.

 

"No, it's okay. I'll be home before night  fall."

 

"Okay," Akashi sounded lazily.

 

Akashi stared at the door where Kuroko had gone through, although it's tad but there's a little sore he felt in his heart. _Kagami_.....

 

He took the phone and dialled.

 

"Yeah," he heard the bedvoice the other side.

 

"You just woke up?" he asked.

 

"Yup,"

 

"Come, we're going somewhere.."

 

"Somewhere?"

 

"Yes, I'm sure you'll like it too!"

 

"Hmmmm, excited me, ha!"

 

"Come quick!"

 

"Okay,"

 

Akashi put down the gadget with a satisfying smile on his face.

_____________________________________

 

 

The train arrived to its destination as his expected time. Once he reach Kagami's place, he'll excitedly share and tell him the nice things happened between him and Akashi, and that glorious thought brought smile to his lips that he couldn't quite contain.

 

He lifted his chin and let his gaze carefully slide over the farthest small village inside Tokyo. The commercial buildings wore the same dirty cream paint with the colorful lettered business signs, afar where he see the green winter trees and the wide expanse of the bright blue sky overhead makes him feel relaxed. He continued to walk until he reached the apartment.

 

An unrueful smile curved his lips and deliberately keeping his eyes averted to the partially opened door of Kagami's unit. He slowly climbed the stairs. He was carrying a plastic bag full of food stuff and six canned beer, he feel like drinking today.

 

Since it was open a bit, he pushed the door completely open and greeted Kagami, only to be shocked.

 

"Oh, Kuroko you're also here!" Kagami said.

 

"S-sei...??!!!" his eyes wide open, dumbfounded."W-why are you here?"

 

"H-hi.." Akashi greeted him and raised his hands, he bowed down a bit to hide his embarrassment but his face was crimson bright.

 

"You also came, Tetsu!" Aomine said while his eyes were gently moving between him and Akashi. And then all of a sudden, Aomine burst into laughter when he understand the situation."I see." he said shaking his head while trying to capture Akashi's eyes who was ignoring to meet his.

 

"You should have told Akashi that you are coming," Kagami said.

 

"I d-didn't know that they are coming here either." he said as he put down the plastic bag on top of the table.

 

"What are these?" Aomine asked as he rummaged the plastic bag. "Woah, it's food and canned beer. But why only six?"

 

"I actually did not intend to get drunk so I just bought six, moreover, I didn't expect you two are also coming here today." he answered and rested himself on the couch beside Akashi.

 

Akashi noticed his hair a bit messed up, he reached his hair and gently brush it off.

 

"Ehhrrrmm," Aomine teasingly cleared his throat while opening the canned beers.

 

"I smell a sweet honey-lemon flavored puff here. Ohhhh, this must be delicious!" Kagami's exaggeration and Aomine's teased put the two in an awkward  situation, both of them blushed. Stunned speechless!

 

"Hmmm, I dared not say that only women in love are blooming!" Kagami continued to teased them.

 

"W-what are you saying?" Kuroko's voice smothered.

 

Aomine chuckled while Akashi feigned ignorance as he was busy gulping his beer.

 

"When I fall in lowve..." Aomine sings but stopped when his voice cracked!  All of them laughed loud until Koroko and Akashi relaxed.

 

 

While Akashi and Aomine play chess, Kagami and Kuroko moved to the kitchen and cook their food. Kagami ransack his fridge to find out ingredients only for chicken curry. Kuroko washed them all after that sliced it into just enough cut while Kagami cooked rice then prepared the pot for cooking curry.

 

"Im glad the two of you made up at last." Kagami's eyes were insinuating a bliss of happiness for the two of them and his smile almost cover up his entire face.

 

"Yeah, I didn't expect it to happen" Kuroko said softly but his voice was full of energy.

 

"So, how was it?"

 

"Electrifying!"

 

Kagami chuckled.

 

"I said to myself before, remember when I told you about finding the reason why Sei want to marry me?"

 

"Yeah,"

 

"I said to become the best of his pawn, and see who will fall on that grave he dig. I actually hope that he will be the one to fall first, but it seems like otherwise." he laughed. "I promised to myself not to be drawn to him deeply. I really tried my best to ignore his presence, this feelings, but I was totally wrong. I can't help but to fall for him even more. As the days passed by, living with him on the same house is a bliss.  I found out the real Akashi Seijuurou. He's not actually a cold person, a heartless one. I was overwhelmed by what I had seen. He is such a caring and loving guy." Kuroko smiled as he remembered the days when Akashi was at his true self.

 

"Kagami-kun, I think....I love him. I truly love him, really do."

 

 

"......"

 

 

"...."

 

"..."

 

"Eh?!?"

 

 

"Is that your confession to me, Tetsuya?"

 

Kuroko jumped back. He was totally drawn to his own world that he didn't noticed Kagami wasn't around the kitchen anymore, he confessed his feelings not knowing Akashi was right at the kitchen's door. And when Kagami found him, he simply moved out silently.

 

When Kuroko did not answer, Akashi slowly lessen the distance between them. He stand infront of Kuroko and stared at him.

 

"Then, Tetsuya....will you marry me?" Akashi proposed.

 

Dropping his eyes from the proposal in his gaze, he clasped his hands and struggled for the composure to talk. 

 

"B-but....are y-you....do you...___??"

 

 

"Yes, I do."

 

"Huh?"

 

 

"I love you, too." Akashi whispered.

 

 

"....."

 

 

 Kuroko smiled  undeniably shameless. In his heart, he find a rare man.

 

 

"Y-yes, I will marry you. Sei,"

 

___________________________________

 

Yeeeeeeeeessssssss!!!!

 

Aomine and Kagami, who were peeking, were raging their ass off behind the door.

 

 

Finally.

 

_______________________________________________

 


	9. The Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The revised chapters started from chapter six.

 

Swaying on his light brown contrast panel shirt with the same brand of the trousers in black color red patches, topped by a straight-cut trench coat, matching with his Ted Baker London Hanna Wingtip Leather Oxford, speculations are flying through behind his trails.

 

He lift his chin up, and fix his black sunglasses up to the bridge of his nose, he walked along the hallway of the modelling agency with much prim and confidence.

 

_A newbie?_

 

_Or a foreign model,perhaps?_

 

He smiled daintly. _Deja vù!_  This was happened before, the day when Akashi appeared infront of him making his own masquerade. The only difference was he's not Tetsie Tachibana now but Kuroko Tetsuya!

 

Today, he was to meet Kise Ryòta, the Haizaki's most sought off model of all times.Blabbering his mouth to his fianceè in  convincing Kise to join Akashi's modelling agency, does he really have the confidence to do so?

 

 _Oh ow a head turner_...

 

_Wow, it's a beauty!_

 

As expected. He gave himself an inward shake to dispel the annoyance wandering through his senses. Those flattery were really becoming too much to bear.

 

 _Geeeeèezzz......did he overdressed?_  He checked himself when he passed by a glass wall and stared at his reflection. He run a soft touch to his face using his fingertips down to his neck, he flustered a smile and then continue his catwalk. But....hey! When will he reach the place of the photoshoot? Or could he been lost? He saw a lady pass by him, he took courage to ask.

 

"Excuse me, how could I find Kise Ryòta here?" he asked as he take off his sunglasses.

 

" Oh, he is still on his photoshoot, sir." the lady gasped.

 

"Can you show me the way, please?"

 

"This way sir." The lady was mesmerized by Kuroko's aura, she couldn't keep her eyes off his face down to his feet. And when Tetsuya give her a jaw wrecking saccharin smile,  she could only have to die.

( _writer's note: oh em gee! I luv u, tetsu!_ )

 

Kuroko was feeling anxious, it seems all eyes they had pass by were like scrutinizing his whole being. Those gazes and stares were full of desire making him shiver. A chill crawl over his white skin.

 

A brief gust of wind lifted a stray lock of his hair and dropped across his forehead. He used his fingers to shove it back, a gesture Kuroko doesn't know making him more like a genuine model. The lady beside him was so uptight trying to hide the arising attraction towards him, he can feel it on her gazes.

 

Busy enough, Kuroko hadn't noticed a silhouette watching over him. His eyes were pinned to the teal guy who wrecked the whole agency in turmoil. The camera wasn't broke, his secretary didn't lie. He's here, in flesh.

 

_He's really here!_

 

His stomach began to rumble in places. His sleeping heart was being disturbed. And his brain seem to stop thinking for a while, all went blank as if there's only black and white images he see.

 

Kuroko walks gracefully. The way he carried his clothes casually giving him a look like a teenager, those gestures, the way he walk like a model, those smiles....yes, those smiles. He can't forget those smiles that made him fall. Those smiles he longed for how many damned years. That only person who showed him a feeling which he can't explain. And when he smile, he craved for more.

 

He saw Kuroko smiled to the lady employee sooo sweetly. His heart melted like an ice cream.

 

 _thump....thump....thump_...

 

His heart was pounding so loud he couldn't even hear that he groaned unconsciously. He swallowed to smoothen his dried throat.

 

_Ughh....shit!_

 

_Damn the hells! Damn the heavens! Damn all the gods in mount olympus! Damn you, Akashi Seijuurou!_

 

_Why must it be you?_

 

Shougo clenched his hands,  he made up his mind. This time, he will fight for his love. This time, he will ignore the contract his father made with the Akashi and seek what his heart really desires.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou, how bold of you to send your fianceè in the tiger's den. Did you let your guard down? Or you are just showing off? You are digging your own grave_

.

 

 

 

 _______________________________________

 

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaim in gladness when he saw Kuroko in the studio room. He thought he was just hallucinating, but when the tealhead guy smiled and wave at him, he's so sure about it.

 

Kise doff the black wool cardigan he wore for the shoot and hanged it in the rack then put on his own sweater. The photoshoot had finished, all he do now is to wait and see the outcome. He beckoned Kuroko to seat on the couch.

 

_Who is he?_

 

_Kise's friend?_

 

_What a beautiful face! He's like a doll!_

 

Kuroko smilingly bowed to anyone in the room and approach Kise sitting on the couch. As much as he expected from the hallways, all of the employees turned their surprised gazes towards him. He sat down with his body a bit stiffen, his eyes were showing shyness.

 

"How are you, Kise-kun?"

 

""Oh, fine! I'm fine!" he answered. His smiling widely, he was stirred up by the appearence of his friend. "Heard you're marrying him finally."

 

Kuroko chuckled."News travels fast!"

 

"So, how was it?" Kise excitedly want to ahold stories about him and Akashi.  Obviously, his eyes were asking a specific date.

 

"No yet, maybe after the stabilisation of our company. So, in half a year, most probably."

 

"Aww, why make it long? Surely with Akashicchi's capability, he can manage your company while being married. If I were him, I'll be full of uncertainties and concerns. Look at you, so beautiful!" Kise was full of admiration.

 

"What beautiful, I'm not a woman!" he joke a protest but his eyes were beaming.

 

"Men can also be beautiful in our own way, like the way you are now if you get what I mean," Kise explained.

 

"Well, you too are beautiful!" he praised back.

 

"Oh, about what you're saying the other day, maybe we can talk that at other place? Is it okay with you?"

 

"Sure, no problem at all." he agreed. Had he really thought he could convince Kise? 

 

They stopped chatting when the photographer came in with his hands full, the results of the photoshoot were out. He fixed them on top of the one-meter high glass table so Kise and Kuroko had to stand up so that they can see it properly.

 

"Kise-sama, the director said we can use all of this shots. These one's are for the magazine cover, and maybe they will have to vote for the one in big poster." the photographer said.

 

"What do you think, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked of a suggestion.

 

"They're all beautiful, I can't choose myself which one to be printed in tarpaulin."  Kuroko answered.

 

"How about this one?" Kise showed him the one with his stolen shot that turned to be so alluring.

 

"Oh, this is so beautiful, Kise-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed in awesomeness.

 

"But to me, you are more beautiful, Kuroko." a cheerful voice fanned his ears enough to get him surprised. The stranger embraced him behind, and gently squeezed his shoulder.

 

Kuroko didn't move a bit.But he had the hint who was the person behind him, if he wasn't mistaken, it was _Him_. He threw a quick glance over his own shoulder at still. No sign of letting go, so he slowly put off the hands and turn his back to face the person.

 

"You finally showed up after so many years of running away, Kuroko. How have you been?"

 

"Haizaki- kun, I-im fine. How did you know I ran away? Argh, I'm embarrassed." he said it in a joke.

 

"Ha ha ha, of course, I know. But as to how? Hmmm, well, that's a big secret!" Haizaki said followed by a laugh.

 

"Your company is doing fine as I can see it, Haizaki-kun. You must be a good business man then," he praised him honestly without any pretentions. Afterall, they were a good buddies back then.

 

"Thanks," Haizaki smiled genuinely. He turned his attention to Kise who was busy looking at his photos.

 

"You've done a great job again, Kise." he said patting Kise's shoulder.

 

"Yeah, "

 

"By the way, it's already twelve. Wanna have lunch with me? It's my treat." Haizaki look at his wristwatch while waiting for their approval.

 

"Oh, sure! It's rare for the boss to invite lunch with him. What do you say, Kuroko?" Kise shrugged him a bit on his elbow.

 

"Ah...sure. It's also fine with me." 

 

"Let's go then?"

 

Deliberately they leave the room and soundly walked their way to a fine restaurant.

 

___________________________________________

 

 

Akashi pushed his pork at the half-finished food in the center of his plate. His nose crooked and his taste diminished all of a sudden. He glance at the two person eating with him, they don't have any slight idea what made change his mood since they were facing back the door. While he can see all people entering the restaurant since he was facing the door directly. Quietly, he set his fork down on the side of his plate and reach the water to drink. And then lift a napkin and wiped his mouth.

 

"You're finished already? You haven't eaten half of it yet." Shintarou said looking at his half full plate.

 

He glanced at Shintarou who was wearing casual clothes today, it was his off so the three of them decided to have lunch together.

 

"Yeah, " he answered lazily.

 

"Seems you lost appetite, what made you?" as expected to Aomine noticing all his reactions. Putting down his own spoon and fork, he wiped the side of his mouth.

 

"Well, I just smell some polluted air inside. It made my stomach grumbled." he said in a riddle but a no-no to Aomine. He knows probably that something wasn't right.

 

"We can ask the crew to drove that air away," Aomine surely know how to ride his riddles. While Shintarou was busy continuing his food.

 

Akashi chuckled grimacely. He can not tolerate what is he seeing right now, he pushed his chair away from the table and stand. He  walked briskly toward the newly occupied table. Aomine and Midorima followed his back and landed their eyes to the three men having served by the crew.

 

"Aw, what a bad timing.." Aomine murmurred.

 

*****************************************************


	10. Withdraw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The revised chapter started at chapter six.

 

_"Bad timing?" Midorima said like an echo._

 

_"Yeah, this morning he didn't win the bidding we went. Worst, one of the advertiser company withdraw from the signing of contract. Totally, he lost millions already only in four hours." Aomine explained._

 

_"No wonder his brain raced from one place to another, jumping from sane to ridiculous. I get it now." Midorima nodding his head as he sympathized with the redhead. Both their gazes were waiting on what to happen, they don't feel like interferring him this time. Akashi seems to be indignant, the world turning his back to him at the same time would rather be like all was in purpose._

 

_"Argh, this worries are giving me a headache." Aomine muttered._

 

_"Then, why not let Kagami kiss you to make it better?" Midorima chuckled and teased him._

 

_"That would probably work," he waved his hands in the air as if shooting a gnat, tried to chase away the doubts." Arrggh, it doesn't make sense at all"_

 

_"Exactly,"Midorima snorted a laugh._

 

_________________________________

 

 Haizaki, upon stepping his feet in the threshold, his guess was right. He purposely chose this restaurant and bring Kuroko here, he knew that this place was Akashi's favorite having his meals. And adding to that, guide them to a table where he could see them clearly. He called a crew and give their orders.

 

_"They seem to know you here, Haizaki-kun. Is this your usual place?" Kuroko felt immediately the crew gave important service to Haizaki._

 

_"It seems so," Kise nodding in agreement while fixing his crook collar._

 

_"Not at all. I only come here if I have an important clients or friends." He said and sip the juice that was served first._

 

_"This place has a good ambiance, I can relax." Kise leaned his back and turned his head to the right then to the left. His eyes widened and lifted a grin one-side of his lips. "It's Akashicchi!" He exclaimed and waved his hand to greet the rushing guy towards their table._

 

_Kuroko stiffened. Sei??? He cleared his throat and sit in composure. He ready a smile on his lips._

 

_"Oh, if it's not Akashi. Come and join us!" Haizaki invited Akashi boldly._

 

_"I say thanks but no." he said firmly. "Can I borrow **my fianceè**?" he said it with an emphasis of possessiveness._

 

_"But we haven't any food intake yet, let Kuroko eat first." Kise said  uncertain of Akashi's behavior._

 

_"No need, we can eat at another restaurant. We have an important appoinment today so if you excuse us," Akashi insisted stubbornly._

 

_"Appointment? You didn't say___" Kuroko protested but interrupted mid-way._

 

_" The jewelry shop just called saying we can go now and take a look at their newly arrive wedding rings so I made an appointment instantly." Akashi said trying to convince Tetsuya. He clenched his hands secretly hoping his fiancee would not put him on the edge of the gutter. He was starting to sweat coldly, he wasn't really confident if Tetsuya will believe him or not._

 

_Kise noticed the small drops of sweat in Akashi's forehead. He smirked....smirked...and smirked...._

 

_"And by the way, I contacted a wedding planner to set our wedding on the eighth day next month. We will send you the formal invitation letter."_

 

_Kuroko automatically fled his widened eyes to the redhead guy. What is he spluttering all of a sudden? Did he eat something that made him lost his mind? He was speechless to the point he can't even made a move. Eighth day next month? That is exactly seventeen days counting from now, how can a planner make it in a short period of time? Moreover, he hadn't said anything about the wedding. Why now?_

 

_"Eh? You seemed rushing your wedding, Akashi. Are your plans not going well?" Haizaki snorted._

 

Akashi frowned. A sharp sudden pang of fear stabbed at him and he wasn't sure why. He yanked his right hand from his pocket and shoved his fingers through his hair.  _Hell, you got me there, Shogó. Sure thing, you know where to strike me. Damn!_

 

_"Why not sit down and join us first before you go to your appointment? Kuroko here was sure hungry already." Haizaki suggested ignoring the piercing eyes of the redhead guy._

 

_"I said a while ago that we can fill our stomach on another restaurant after the appointment, so just eat with Ryòta here." Akashi refused twice._

 

_"Ah, the same as before. I can not really win from you, Akashi." Haizaki chuckled loudly._

 

_"Let's go, Tetsuya." ignoring Haizaki's vivid  hypocrisy, he held Tetsuya's arm and tried to lift up._

 

_"S-sei..." Tetsuya said his name hesitantly._

 

_Impatiently, Akashi crouched to reached Tetsuya's level and whispered to his ears. "Come with me quick, or I will rape you," his voice insinuated dangerous intensity of threat which made Tetsuya gasped in horror._

 

_Without any protest, Tetsuya silently held out his chair and made a light way to his side. He smiled to them and asked Kise for an apology._

 

_"Can we talked another time, Kise-kun?"_

 

_"Sure, no problem." Kise smiled back with buoyant good spirits._

 

_"I heard you lost the bidding. And a contract," Haizaki seemed to not let Akashi easily off, he grinned full of pleasured satisfaction._

 

_Akashi lost his temper and without thinking he shouted at Haizaki._

 

_"Fuck your mouth shut, Shogò!"_

 

_Haizaki seem to not startled at all. "Ho ho ho, I didn't expect the son of the powerful Akashi Empire mouthed dirty. Ha ha ha! What an interesting guy you are now!"_

 

_"You seem enjoying your time, Haizaki."  Aomine interupted. He knew something like this would happen so he followed Akashi when he noticed they're making quiet a little scene._

 

_"Ha!? If it's not the loyal dog...ooooppsss! Sorry, I mean, the loyal friend."  he said it sarcastically._

 

_"Heh? What a blabbermouth. Tch!" Aomine sighed, he reached the banana, peeled it, and without any word he shoved it to Haizaki's half open grinning mouth. "Eat that, it's good for itchy mouth."_

 

_"Ha ha ha ha!" Kise laughed inevitable."Aominicchi is so mean."_

 

_"If you want to feed me, do it nicely, Daiki." Haizaki said. Instead of throwing it out, he continue to eat the fruit till he finishes it._

 

_"Wait, please don't be like this." Kuroko said in a strangled voice. He held Akashi's hand and ask him to go."Let's go."_

 

_"You go first, Akashi. I'll just sanitized some polluted air here." Aomine sit at the vacant chair beside Kise, facing Haizaki. Akashi and Kuroko leave the place quietly._

 

_________________________________

 

 Akashi drives the car to nowhere, his out of raged but his mind was like a wind of no direction. His eyes focuses on the road  only not even trying to give a glance at the other guy beside him. He don't really know what had happened, it was a mistake on his part. He should not interferred Tetsuya's business with Kise. He gave him the okay to do the job because he believed in him. 

 

_Damn this feeling, who on earth created the word jealous and he'll give him a punch? Why was such thing invaded his emotion?  Why must his heart feel like it was being grinded upon seeing Tetsuya with that guy? They're not doing anything, they are just there to have lunch. But why? Why?_

 

He stop the car suddenly, he leaned his elbows on the stirring wheel ang groped his face grimacely. He winced at the thought of losing Tetsuya, he risked a part of his fortune for the sake of his feelings. The meeting of Haizaki and Tetsuya was what he feared the most. He would go crazy, probably. He took a deep breath and restart the engine. He glance at Tetsuya who was sitting silently, his gaze outside the car and he knows, he is mad.

 

_"I'm sorry," he said softly._

 

_Kuroko didn't say anything, he was still dumbfounded by what had happened. He can't think of anything reasonable as to why did Akashi burst out like that. He just stared on the road, he want Akashi to feel that he is mad._

 

_"Tetsuya...?" Akashi reached out his right hand to hold Tetsuya's hand but he snapped it away._

 

_Akashi sighed. Once again, he apologized. "I'm really sorry. I ruined your business with Ryòta."_

 

_"I think we better get home, I don't know where you supposed want us to go to. I'm tired." Kuroko's expression was cold. His brows creased._

 

_No one talked until they reached the house. Tetsuya did not wait for Akashi to open the door for him, he straight walked towards their room and locked himself. Akashi followed him._

 

_"Tetsuya, open the door. Talk to me please,"_

 

_Kuroko opened the door and let Akashi inside their room. Kuroko went back to bed but Akashi hugged him from behind. Tightly.He rested his face on Kuroko's neck._

_"Okay, I'm jealous." Akashi admitted it to himself._

 

_"That's not a reason to say something like wedding so easily. You think a wedding can plan within a few couples of days only? Sei, be reasonable enough. "_

 

_"I know I put you on the spot, that's why I said sorry. Believe me, "_

 

_"You don't have to do that with Haizaki-kun"_

 

_"Don't side with him,"_

 

_"But you are wrong, Sei!" Kuroko said in a higher tone._

 

_"Even if I'm wrong, don't side with him, damn it!" Akashi shouted desperately. "I don't know already what to do."_

 

_"Why? What's wrong with you? Did something happen in the company?" You're acting indifferent." Kuroko came to worried for him. He turned to face Akashi and hugged him._

 

_"Please Tetsuya, don't leave me. Come what may, even if you find out the truth. Please, promise me." Akashi begged to him while hugging him so tight. He was like a child who lost his precious toys._

 

_"Sei...." Kuroko whispered while caressing Akashi's back._

 

_****************************************************_


End file.
